


GLOW

by Chwe_not_chew



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, CEO ! Lee Minho, Harassment, M/M, Model ! Han Jisung, Modeling, Multi, Photographer ! Hwang Hyunjin, Photography, Polyamory, Slurs, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:47:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29046372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chwe_not_chew/pseuds/Chwe_not_chew
Summary: Han Jisung suffer is a model in a shitty agency, get tired of it and find hapiness with Lee Minho and Hwang Hyunjin thanks to a stupid idea.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin, Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 2
Kudos: 67





	GLOW

**Author's Note:**

> Literately inspired by all the Kdramas hunting me and my ideas.

“Ok time for a ten minute break !”

Jisung let out a relieved breath, he jumped out of the high chair set perfectly in front of the cheap cameras and went back to his dressing room if you could call that tiny space that. He took his cup of iced americano and sipped the brown liquid. 

It was one of those days, he was modeling for an unknown brand, it was a minor one with not enough budget to have a quality set. His company wasn’t that big yet, Jisung didn’t even think it would be recognized one day. 

“Shin modeling agency” was cheap, everything about it screamed low quality. They didn’t make that much money, having no contracts with major brands. They treated their own models like shit, didn’t pay them in time, overworked them, taxed them every little thing like a car ride to a shoot or a visit to the hairstylist.

Jisung was no exception, he was scooted in his senior year, two years ago in the streets. He was twenty, full of life, ready to face adulthood and go to college. He didn’t want to be a model, never through he would have the face or even the body for it. He eventually signed the contract and gave up on college.   
  
He had never thought his life was going to turn that way.   
  
Jisung worked his ass off the first year, took upon himself to forget his miserable salary even through he did numerous shoots per week and was exhausted, took upon himself when his own CEO openly said if Jisung wanted to make things easier he could just sleep with him and took upon himself when his life became way harsher when he refused.

Now at twenty-two Jisung was depressed and mad at himself for choosing a career he had a hard time to deal with.

He had hopefully signed for three years meaning he still had one year in hell before being free.   
  
“Han-ssi, let’s continue.” 

Jisung took a deep breath to calm his nerves, he needed to ace that stupid ad for the cheap shoes he was wearing.

-

Hyunjin was busy today, considerably more than usual.

Hwang Hyunjin's name was well known in the fashion world, he was a photographer. Some people called him “The new eye of photography”, he was skilled. He gave a breath of fresh air to fashion. 

Hyunjin was twenty-five, had dropped out of his first year of college to travel around the world and learned the art of photography. He explored during two years, taking pics, learning from people and came back to Seoul at twenty-three.   
  
He was twenty-five now, working as a professional photographer. He took pictures for very popular magazines like Dazed or Vogue, was at every Fashion Week, landed a contract with Chanel and worked with diverse brands, helping with concepts or themes. 

His life was great, he liked his job, had an apartment in one of the best neighborhoods but his life was dull.   
  
He was alone, his only friend was his assistant named Felix, an angel sent from Australia. He was kind and polite and always the voice of the reason.

Hyunjin wanted to find inspiration, he believed that someday his muse would come.

He thought that if he found the missing piece of his life maybe everything could be less cold and distant.    
  


The rumors said that Hyunjin was cold and arrogant, full of himself and his pretty face but all of that was wrong. Hwang Hyunjin was just an ace photographer searching for his muse, he was just scared of being alone. 

He had worked with a jewelry brand last week, one of the most popular of the moment “Glow”. He had a meeting with the marketing team of the brand weeks ago to plan everything from the set to the colours used for the shoot.

Everything had been perfect, the three models, Shin Yuna, Choi Yeonjun and Song Yuqi made it an easier task. The pieces of expensive jewelry had really stood out, Hyunjin did an amazing job coordinating everything and choosing pastel colors for the set.    
  


He didn’t understand why the CEO of the brand had called out an emergency meeting with the marketing team today. The shoot was perfect so why ?

He took place on one of the chairs in the room after greeting the other members of the team, Felix was not with him today, busy editing pictures for a photobook. “Good morning everyone.” A very manly voice greeted startling Hyunjin from his thoughts.

At the other end of the table, a very handsome brown haired man took place in the CEO’s chair.

  
  


-

Lee Minho was in his late twenty, twenty-eight, and the CEO of a “Glow”, a jewelry business he inherited from his grand-father four years prior.

He took him time to adapt, he had gone to college, got a degree in biology and expected to work in this field. It eventually didn’t turn out that way. He didn’t know his grand-father that much or the relatives from his mother’s side in general but he was the only grandchild old enough to continue the family business.

During one year after the funeral, he took the time to take an online class on business and marketing. Minho learned the machinery, signed new contracts with suppliers and managed to land the new collection to show the new face of Glow.

It had been quite a success, the public really liked the new pieces and the press was delighted.   
  
So now his brand had made its spot in the fashion world and had to keep up to his perfect reputation.

Lee Minho’s life was based on his work, his sole focus was to keep the brand golden image, to innove in fashion, to do things differently. 

He was obviously a work alcoholic, not counting his hours and putting his own being in danger to think of new things.    
  
Bang Chan, his secretary and longest friend was always so tired of his bullshit, he got so upset every time he forced Minho to go home and rest.   
  
His dating life was non-existent, he had tried to go out with one of Chan’s friends once, it had been a total disaster so he just stuck to his company.   
  
His new collection was ready, he had worked seven months on his with his team to get everything right, they wanted to land it in early summer and spring had just started one week ago. The only thing missing was the advertisement.   
  
He had let his marketing team on it while he focused on the stocks and stores.   
  


Minho couldn’t assist to the photoshoot due to a business trip in Japan but he took time to review the pictures. He couldn’t deny they were good, the silver matched with the pastel colors and the light really made the stones shine but he wanted something, had expected something else.   
  
It was the reason why he had called an emergency meeting.

  
  


-

  
  


The meeting was short, too short for Hyunjin’s taste.    
  
A forty-five minutes meeting where the handsome CEO pointed out mistakes from his work and brain stormed new ideas for the next one.   
  


Lee Minho, he learned his name, wanted only one model. He wanted the pieces to be presented by only one not three like Hyunjin had imagined. He wanted a new face, someone fresh and youngful to make his collection stand out even more.

“Let’s contact small agencies and ask them to send two of their best models so we can choose the new face of Glow.” Lee Minho explained and Hyunjin had to agree it was a pretty good idea. 

At the end of the meeting Hyunjin was the last person in the room while the CEO unplugged his computer. 

“You didn’t like my pictures ?” He asked, shuffling closer from Minho, resting his back on the wall. 

The CEO gave him a polite smile putting his laptop away. “I did, you are Hwang Hyunjin aren’t you ? The great photographer ?” 

“Himself,” Hyunjin confirmed, placing a blond stand of hair behind his ear. “I’m not even that great, people just like running their mouths.” 

“Nonsense,” Minho disagreed, looking directly into his eyes. “Your work for our new collection was brilliant, I hope I didn’t upset you. I didn’t want to criticize your work.”

Hyunjin would have certainly got mad if someone was belittling his work but Minho’s vision on it wasn’t the case. “You kind of hurted my pride.” He chose to lie. “If you buy me lunch then maybe I could forgive you.”

“I would love to.”

Just like that Hyunjin had scored a lunch date with a hot CEO because of course Lee Minho was as pretty as his Jewellery.

  
  


-

  
  


Jisung was at his agency. 

His boss had summoned him and two other girls for a job, he was wearing a simple white shirt and a pair of light blue jeans. The two other girls Kim MinJae and Song JiHa were wearing very subjective dresses showing too much skin.

Their boss explained they had received their biggest offer yet, an audition to be the face of the new jewellry collection of Glow, one of the biggest and well-known brands. Jisung was already excited. This was his dream, to model for a real brand this time, to have a real photoshoot.

“The only rule is, two model per agency.” His boss finally said an ugly grin on his lips. Jisung gulped down, they were three in this room. “If you want me to sign you up come sit on my lap.” 

Jisung felt the bill rise up in his throat, his boss was openly asking for sexual favours it wasn't the first time but still. Jiha made his way over to him and down on the left arm of his chair. After all, it wasn’t the first time she was doing such a thing. Jisung was aware that for her her body was an object to go up the ladder. She was one of the girl that didn’t mind sleeping with Mister Shin.

He looked over to Minjae wondering if she was going to do it since he was frozen on the spot but the girl seemed to hesitate too. 

"Come on you two, there is one seat left." His disgusting boss called over.

Jisung wanted to escape, those two years were hell but he had kept his dignity intact, he had never said yes to any advance from his boss, he had resisted, did not give in and now this was happening.

He could feel the pressure, the strong gaze of that disgusting piece of shit on his body.

Jisung felt his skin crawl, he lowered down his gaze ashamed. What could happen if he just gave in now ? If he threw away all his morals and principles and sat down on this motherfucker.

He hated himself for even thinking about it.

"I'm sorry, I need to go." He excused himself ready to jump out the door.

"Han Jisung !" His boss snarled, slapping his wooden desk loudly making the three models jump. "You fucking slut ! Don't you dare turn your back on me. If you pass that door you contact is over so I suggest you to fucking sit here."

Jisung had never been so afraid, he wiped his tears with his finger messily and left the room. He couldn't stay here.

Yang Jeongin, another model who joined the company three months ago, younger than him and another victim of his boss. "Hyung how did it-" Jeongin asked, cutting himself off when he saw the state of his hyung. "Jisung hyung what-"

"Innie." He sobbed, the younger let him cry on his shoulder caressing the back of his head.

"Did he do something ? Are you hurt ?" He kept questioning while Jisung cried his eyes out. Jisung took the other model hand dragging him outside, he didn't want to stay here any longer.

They found themselves in a small coffee shop on the other side of town. Jisung explained everything to Jeongin, not forgetting the part where he was clearly fired.

"That fucking prick." Jeongin swore, making Jisung smile a little. "I'm gonna resign too hyung." 

"Innie why-"

"I don't feel safe anymore, I didn't feel comfortable already with the way he looked at me or the way his hands seemed to linger too much." Jeongin explained breaking Jisung's heart. 

"You are still young Jeongin and you worked for only three months, you should try to find another agency, a real one this time."

"Don't talk like you are forty. You are only twenty-two hyung." Jeongin nagged taking a sip of his iced americano.

Jisung chuckled. "Modeling is everything for me Jeongin, our agency made it difficult but I loved it with all my heart."

"What was the job again for this jerk to act this bold ?" He had forgotten, focused on making Jisung feel better.

"To be the face of Glow's new collection." Jisung signed, his only regret was right here. This was his dream job.

"Glow ? The jewellery brand ?" 

"Yes that one." Jisung confirmed pouting.

“That’s such a waste, you could have really pulled that off !”

“I know Innie, I know.” Jisung signed getting back on eating his cheese cake, he hated himself so much.

Jeongin looked at him with so much pity. “We could still get your revenge.” 

“What do you mean ?” Jisung asked not getting what he was saying.

“You will see.” And for the first time since he met him, Jeongin really looked like Satan's spawn.

  
  


-

  
  


Hyunjin is stressed out on that particular Tuesday morning, the audition is taking too much time to plan.   
  


Eight days had passed since that fateful meeting in Lee Minho’s company, they had kept contact all that time for work and more. More meant going out to eat together or even finding time to have a movie theater date the previous saturday.

They had gotten along well, too well. Minho was warming up the cold photographer's heart. They had that natural attraction to each other even if it had been just a week.   
  
Hyunjin got into the small coffee shop at the corner of the street planning to buy an iced americano before going to Glow’s headquarters. He opened the front door of Sunshine coffee shop and went to the counter. “Hi ! Welcome !” A warm cheerful voice greeted him.   
  
Hyunjin lifted his head and woah, the cutest man ever was standing behind the counter. He had black hair and the prettiest gummy Hyunjin had ever seen. “Hello, Can I have an iced americano please, one sugar.”

“Sure, can I have a name ?” The pretty man asked with a polite smile.

“Hyunjin.” The blonde man said easily. “Can I have yours ?”

“Han Jisung.” Hyunjin had never liked a name so much.

  
  


-

  
  


The audition day had finally come, Minho was checking if everything was ready, reviewing the number of models one last time.   
  
They were forty in total from both sexe, in their twenties. Minho had not taken part in reviewing their profiles but he knew Hyunjin had been a part of it and he trusted him. It has been a few days since they started casually dating.

They genuinely liked each other and were happy.   
  
Minho looked at Hyunjin from across the room, the man was setting up his camera to take pictures of the models while talking to his assistant Felix

Minho loved how passionate he looked, checking every angle and making sure the light wasn't too much.

He took his seat in the center of the rectangular table, his iPad in front of him waiting for the beginning.

They welcomed the first five models and Minho was already bored. They all looked plain, had no particularly interesting features. He let Hyunjin take pictures and read their profile. The model he wanted wasn't here.

Others came in then out, two hours had passed and Minho was starting to be worried. Were his expectations too high ? 

"Hyunjin did you find someone yet ?" He asked the man reviewing his pictures next to him. 

"No yet but don't worry too much." He reassured by patting Minho's thigh gently.

When the seventh group came in, Bang Chan called the CEO over. "What's wrong ?" Minho said worriedly.

"There is kind of a ructus down here." He informed. "A boy tried to fake his ID to pass the audition."

Minho frowned, he went back inside the room and told Hyunjin he had something to take cake off and took the elevator to the ground floor.

When he got to the lowest level, he went to the security desk. A boy was indeed waiting here, he had black hair, a loose black shirt and jeans combo on him. He looked good, he could have been a model.

Minho took the seat in front of him, he really wanted to know what this boy was doing here. "I'm Lee Minho, I'm the CEO here." Minho sensing the boy's anxiousness decided to add. "I just want to know what you tried to do."

"I'm sorry. I just wanted to take my chance." The boy gave out eventually.

Minho didn't understand. "You wanted to pass as one of the models ?"

The boy looked right into his eyes and Minho felt his heart jump in his chest. "I'm sorry, just let me go. I-"

"Minho, what is going on ? Bang Chan didn't want to tell-" Hyunjin cut himself off, looking taken aback from the doorstep.

"Han Jisung ?" He called out surprised.

Minho looked confused again, Hyunjin knew him, he knew the boy. "How do you know him ?" He asked to make sure.

"He works at a coffee shop two blocks away." Hyunjin explained sitting on top of the desk. "What are you doing here dear ?" 

"I wanted to try." Jisung bit his bottom lip, Minho couldn't take his eyes off of them. "I'm a model too, I got fired not long ago so I missed my chance."

"What was your former agency ?" Hyunjin asked, models didn't get fired that easy. 

Jisung hesitated. "Shin modeling agency." He answered and Hyunjin grimaced, Shin modeling agency didn't have a good reputation in the business.

"Do you really want to try ?" Minho decided he could give him a chance. He wasn't happy with the models he had seen until now. 

Jisung really had the face to pull off his new collection.

"I want to." Jisung agreed, making Minho happy, Hyunjin too.

"Follow me dear, I really want to take pictures of you." Hyunjin smiled, making Jisung blush. 

His career wasn't over yet.

  
  


-

  
  
  


"So you did it ?"

Jisung had taken the first bus to Jeongin flat after his lucky encounter with Hwang Hyunjin and Lee Minho.

"Hyung~ answer me~." Jeongin pouted letting his friend inside. Jisung didn't even look at him, preferring to open the fridge and take some water.

"This was the worst idea ever." Jisung complained, taking out a chair at the dining table and sitting down.

Jeongin chuckled sheepishly. "We needed to do something anyway." 

"I really hate you." Jisung said but they both know it wasn't the case. 

They had come up with this plan weeks ago, Jisung needed to try to at least go to GLOW to try make it to the audition. Jeongin had encouraged him to make it to the entrance for a starter.

"How did it go ?"

"I never knew I got so much luck." Jisung explained how the photographer remembered him from the coffee shop and how happy he was when Lee Minho gave him a chance.

Jeongin couldn't believe his ears. "Shin is going to be fucking mad." 

"I hope he is that perverted jerk." Jisung cursed, making Jeongin laugh.

"Imagine, you Han Jisung becoming the face of one of the biggest brands. That's so incredible." Jeongin said excited for his friend.

"Let's hope." Jisung smiled, gulping down his water. "Let's sign together in a new agency, okay"

"To a new start."

"To a new start." Jisung agreed.

  
  


-

  
  


Hyunjin was lying in bed with Minho, it was Saturday. It had been a little more than one week since the audition. 

Last night was the first time they hadn't parted away after one of their dates. Minho had asked Hyunjin if he wanted to come over and the younger man had been gleeful. Minho lived in one hell of a penthouse.

Minho slept topless, Hyunjin lying on top of him in his silk pyjamas. The older was playing with his blonde hair. Hyunjin had never felt so right.

"The results are going to be out next week right ?" Hyunjin asked, breaking the silence. Minho gave a soft mumble as an answer. 

"Jisung is really going to be amazing." Hyunjin kissed Minho's shoulder. "Everything about him scream Glow."

"He is so pretty." Minho agreed, lips brushing against Hyunjin's forehead. "He seemed to shy but there is no way someone shy could pull up something like this."

"I want to see more of him. Is that bad ?" Hyunjin asked tentatively. Minho and him had surely been dating for more than a month now but still need to talk about being exclusive.

He didn't want him to think he was just a plaything or something like that. Hyunjin geniusly liked Minho and hoped it wasn't one-sided. He would not make any move on Jisung if Minho was not okay with it.

"Actually, he made kind of an impression on me too." Minho confessed and Hyunjin's worries faded away.

Hyunjin lifted his head looking at Minho's face to make sure he was right. "You felt it too right ?" 

"Yes," Minho confirmed. "I want to get to know him more."

"Me too." Hyunjin said with a smile. "But it won't be changing anything between us right ?"

"No, don't worry." He pecked Hyunjin's lips. "I never said it but I like you Hyunjin."

"I like you too babe." Hyunjin smiled, brushing his lips against his. They could be happy in their little bubble right now.

  
  


-

  
  


Jisung had been called in Minho's office the next monday to sign his contract and discuss about the campaign and how it was gonna be organized.

He couldn't maintain himself, jumping up and down in excitement. 

He took the bus to the tall glass building, he didn't need to lie this time to get in since he had a real appointment. Bang Chan, Minho's secretary took him to the last floor where his office was located.

Lee Minho was at his desk, working on his computer when Chan and him got in.

"Good morning Jisung." Minho greeted. "You can take a seat here." He indicated pointing at one of the armchairs in front of his desk. 

"Thanks Chan." He said to the other male.

Chan gave a small polite smile and exited the room letting them alone. 

And oh, it was the first time Minho and him were alone.

"So how do you feel ?" Minho asked, resting his hand on the table.

"Pretty good actually." Jisung confessed. "It's not a dream right ?"

Minho chuckled, Jisung was cute. "Of course it's real. Hyunjin and I really wanted you to work with us on this project."

"And I really hope to satisfy you both." Jisung smiled, making Minho's heart flutter. He was really wear for this one boy.

They discussed for an hour, settling down a schedule and the different tasks. There was only one problem, Jisung didn't have an agency. He didn't have a manager or a team to support him on this project.

"I'm sorry Mister Lee but I still don't have an agency yet so I'm not sure-"

"I have a friend called Seo Changbin, I don't know if you know him." Minho cut him off, and woah Jisung did know him.

He was a big name in the entertainment industry, a former idol who left his company to build up his own one, All In Ent. It wasn't in the top 3 yet but it wasn't that far.

"I asked him to take you in temporarily for the project and he agreed. He even told me if you were that good you could sign with him." Minho explained and Jisung really wondered when was gonna wake up.

He didn't know what to say, his career was finally going.

"Fuck Jisung are you crying ?" Minho stood up surprised and walked over to him, sitting on top of the wooden desk.

"No." Jisung lied weakly trying to stop his tears but failing miserably.

His bad days were finally over, he was really going to experience a real modeling life. Minho was offering such a big opportunity and he was here crying his eyes out in front of him.

"Are you okay ? Do you need-"

Minho was cut off when his office was suddenly opened, Chan walking in hurriedly. "Min we have a problem downstairs. You need to come and quick."

Jisung followed Minho to the elevator, nervously playing with the rings on his fingers, something wasn't right. 

The ground floor was a chaotic scene to see, a man back to them was struggling in the hold of two members of the Security team. He was screaming asking to see the CEO.

"What the hell is going on here ?" Minho called out clearly pissed off making them turn around and fuck, it was Mister Shin.

Jisung's breath caught in his throat, he didn't want to see him ever again. 

"Mister Shin is displeased by the result of the audition and wanted to talk to you Minho. I tried to make him understand that you were busy but he started swearing and refused to leave the building." Chan cleared up.

Mister Shin went feral when he saw Jisung along Minho, he forced himself out of two men's grip and three short strides, he lifted his hand up in the air and Jising closed his eyes waiting for the slap.

"What the fuck do you think you are doing ?" Minho said furiously, stopping the man mid-way through the air. He pushed Jisung behind him and glared at him.

"Who do you think you are to barge in here and try to assault my model." He let out through gritted teeth.

"Your model," the male laughed in his face. "Jisung was my slut first."

Minho saw red, he gripped the other collar making him choke on his saliva. "What ?" He couldn't believe his ears. "If you don't want you pitiful agency to close down, I suggest you to close your dirty mouth and kneel down right now to ask Jisung for forgiveness."

Mister Shin was dumb but not enough to piss Minho off further. "I'm sorry Jisung." He grumbled under his breath.

"Are you deaf or something ? I told you to kneel."

Mister Shin cursed but knelt in front of Minho and Jisung, his ego totally crushed. "I'm sorry Jisung." He tried again.

"Do you forgive him Jisung ?" Minho turned around and asked the younger one a tender hand on his cheek.

"I don't."

  
  


-

  
  


_ Shin modeling agency under several scandals. _

_ CEO Shin harassed his models. _

_ Shin agency in major bankruptcy  _

Jisung didn't want to smile but he couldn't hide it, justice existed after all. After the Shin accident in the GLOW building, mister Shin had been arrested and investigated.

All his wrongdoings came to the light putting him in a very delicate situation.

Jisung was the happiest man alive, his dream was becoming true and the source of his anxiety was behind bars.

His official contract with Minho had started one week ago, he was pretty busy with the wardrobe for the first photo shoot. He had met Seo Changbin, he was the kindest man alive. He had already chosen a manager and a makeup artist for Jisung.

Jisung's new manager was a young man called Kim Seungmin, there wasn't that big of an age gap between them, hardly 10 days but he was so much more mature than Jisung, planning everything and making sure it was in order.

His make up artist was an Australian boy named Lee Felix, a total sweetheart and Jisung sunshine twin, amazingly creative who found ideas quickly. 

He wasn't alone fighting for himself anymore.

Minho had invited him to dinner tonight along with Hyunjin. The both of them kind of became a constant in Jisung's life in less than three weeks. 

They had a Kakao Talk group chat where they spoke all day long. They had cofee sometimes in this shop Jisung used to work at.

Sometime he wondered if they were flirting with him, they both had that playful aura around him and were always to sweet. Jisung really wondered if he was imagining things.

Two hot men dating each other flirting with him seemed like a fever dream.

It was seven when he got in the restaurant Minho had sent the location of. Jisung kind of felt under dressed but well, the CEO hadn't said anything about what to wear.

The waiter took him upstairs in one of the private rooms where Hyunjin and Minho were waiting for him.

"Hi Jisungie !" Hyunjin greeted as happy as always.

Minho smiled at him. "Hello Jisung."

"Hi hyungs."

Hyunjin and Minho both had insisted to drop the formalities so they were both hyungs now.

The dinner was lovely, they talked during the entire time. It was really great to have such a good feeling between the three of them, like they have been connecting immediately.

"Do you have plans this weekend ?" Hyunjin asked when they were halfway through dessert.

"I'm seeing Innie." Jisung answered cheerfully but frowned when he saw their faces dropping.

Minho cleared his throat. "Who is Innie ?"

"Yang Jeongin, my best friend." He answered with uncertainty. "He was in the Shin agency too, he resigned after I was fired. He is a model too."

"Oh really ?" Hyunjin said starring holes in his red velvet cake.

"It was his idea to show up at the audition that day." His best friend really had the craziest ideas sometimes.

Minho smiled at this, Yang Jeongin was the reason he had met Han Jisung then. He would really thank him later. 

"Actually I wanted to ask Changbin hyung if he wanted to take him in his agency." Jisung confessed his secret plan, Jeongin deserves happiness too. 

Hyunjin thought for five long seconds before saying. "We don't organize a little meetup." He proposed.

"Like a hang out ? With who ?"

"You, Jeongin, Chan hyung, Jisungie, Bin and maybe Seungmin and Felix." Hyunjin listed.

"Sounds good to me." Minho said, putting his fork down. "What do you think Jisung ?"

"I agree."

  
  


-

  
  


"Jeongin for the love of God, stop biting your nails." Jisung scolded the younger.

Jeongin didn't listen to him, too busy reviewing himself in the mirror. "Is that shirt good enough ?" He asked his best friend.

"You already changed three times, let's go now or we will miss the bus." Jisung groaned, the younger had been stressing out for days, the little hangout was with big shots of the industry anyway.

Jeongin looked one last time at himself before following Jisung out of his flat. Minho lived in the rich area of Seoul so Jisung felt out of place, he was more a broken kind of guy.

They passed the security gate successfully and took the elevator to the penthouse. They rang the bell of the only door on the last floor. 

Minho himself opened the front door, looking extra sexy in a plain black shirt and tight Levis pants.

"Hello you two." He greeted them. "Come in."

Jeongin and Jisung had never seen such a demonstration of luxury. The place was huge, decorated with the finest things, everything matched from the grey leather couch to the cream walls and modern design of the living room.

Hyunjin was here too, in a white fluffy cardigan and black expensive pants. "Hello Ji." He smiled then looked at Jeongin. "Hi you must be Innie."

"H-ello." Jeongin mumbled looking at his feet.

"Cute." Hyunjin chuckled, moving over to make space for them on the couch. "Come on sit down, Minho is going to fetch some refreshments."

It wasn't as awkward as he could have been, Changbin and Chan arrived twenty minutes after them with patisseries and Felix and Seugmin not even ten minutes after.

They all laughed when Minho and Changbin told their college stories. They ate everything Chan had brought and drank white wine while talking about how GLOW was going and Minho's next goal. 

They even had time to talk about Jeongin eventually signing an exclusive contract with All In Ent. Jisung was not dumb, Changbin had took a liking to his best friend.

They even exchanged numbers.

At nine pm, they decided it was time to go. Jeongin was obviously drunk and Jisung needed to rest. Minho had decided to drive them back home. 

When Minho stopped the car, Jeongin was asleep in the back. "Thank you for today Minho." Jisung smiled, they had really spent a good time.

"No problem Jisung, you are both really likeable." He said back qnd Jisung didn't try to read too much in the situation.

"I will see you next week." Jisung bid as he researched the door handle but stopped mid-way when Minho stopped.

"Actually…" He trailed off. "Want to go on a date next week ?" 

Jisung's brain stopped working, Lee Minho was really asking him out ? Right here in front of his building.

"But Hyunjin.."

Minho chuckled a little. "It was his idea honestly. The three of us going out on an official date together."

"I would love to !" He exclaimed, surprising the both of them. 

"Great, I will text you the details later."

Jisung nodded, he was really going on a date with the two hottest men of Seoul.

  
  


-

  
  


Jisung, Minho and Hyunjin had gone on their first date then a second and after that a third. 

They were dating each other and enjoying every bit of it. Jisung was treated like the prince he was, spoiled by both of his not-boyfriend-yet.

The first campaign for "Sunshine" the new collection of GLOW had been launched earlier this month and it had been a great hit. Many praised the innovation and saluted the once again great work of Lee Minho.

Jisung had his share of fame too, the bright yellow concept gave a real boost to his career making him busier than ever. 

But he didn't mind, he was doing everything he had dreamed of quietly in a corner of his mind.

He still wished that Minho and Hyunjin would have asked him to be his boyfriend during those three months they had been dating.

Waking up as a part of the trio was a good thing but he still wanted more, he wanted to be officially theirs and to be sure they were on the same page.

"A penny for your thoughts baby." Hyunjin said bringing back to reality. 

Ah yes, he was still reviewing the pictures for his photo book along with the photographer in one of the empty rooms in Minho's penthouse transformed into Hyunjin's studio.

"This one is good." He pointed to one made during one of his outdoor photoshoots Hyunjin liked to take him on.

A lot of them were good actually but they still had to narrow down the choice. "When is Minho coming back ?" He groaned laying his head dramatically on the table.

"In less than an hour, why ?"

"I miss him." Jisung pouted, making Hyunjin kiss his pout away.

"I'm right here babe." Hyunjin said, pinching Jisung's side.

Jisung swatted him away. "But you are making me work." He complained.

"What if I tell you Minho is coming back with a surprise later." Hyunjin bit his neck playfully dragging closer to him.

Jisung lifted his head up, pecking Hyunjin's lips. "That would just make me miss him more."

"You have to be patient, baby." Hyunjin scolded, taking his lips in a heated kiss.

Later that night, Minho came back home with a bouquet of fifty red roses and a black card with "Will you be our boyfriend ?" Written in white cursive writing.

His only answer was yes.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and please leave a comment on my giant baby.


End file.
